


Coffee, Selfies and Everything Inbetween

by twistedboxy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, They are so perfect together, my adorable ot3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedboxy/pseuds/twistedboxy
Summary: Just an ongoing collection of Jaehee/MC/Zen because I love them.





	1. Dinner Chat

“I’m home.” You call out loud walking into your home you share with Jaehee and Zen. Two voices greet You from the kitchen.

“Welcome home.” The voices spoke. 

“How was closing?” Jaehee asked as she finished setting the table. Each night you each took turns making dinner.

“It was a bit slow, and the new girl we hired is doing well. I caught up on some inventory.” You replied as you pecked her lips before making your way over to Zen who was stirring a pot on the stove.

“Smells good.” You say giving Zen his own peck. “Let me go wash up.”

A few minutes later you were all seated and enjoying small talk.

“What’s your new show called?” You ask.

Zen laughs “It’s called Sweet and Pure Paprika. Apparently its the same group who wrote Promiscuous Jalapeno Topping.”

“No way.” You start giggling. “I can’t wait to go, right Jaehee?”

“Yes. I am looking forward to it.”


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jaehee have a cute date.

“Jaehee, come on.” As the two of you maneuvered through the crowd. The two of you were headed out on your own date while Zen had a late practice.

“We’re here.” You say as stand in front of a door to an ice cream shop. You had a weakness for ice cream and once told Jaehee that you liked eating it in the winter especially. She agreed to join you on such a venture. You found this little shop while staying at Rika’s and fell in love with it.

“Shall we go in?” Jaehee asked. The two of you head in. The place is quaint and decorated nicely. 

You head up to the counter to place your order while Jaehee looks at the menu. You look on fondly at Jaehee as she contemplates what she wants until she makes a final decision and heads to the counter. Your orders are ready quickly and find a place to sit.

“MC, what did you get?” Jaehee asked.

“My flavor usually changes so I was in a Cookie Dough mood today. How about you?” You replied.

“Toffee Lofty. It’s Coffee ice cream with pieces of Toffee in it.”

“Ohh fun. We gotta send a photo to Zen.” You say grabbing your phone to the camera. The two of you pose with your ice cream and bright smiles on your faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the XMAS DLC, one of the text from Jaehee is about ice cream and one of the replies is about Ice Cream in the winter. She replies that she would love to go with you. Also I eat ice cream all year round.


	3. Happy Birthday Jaehee!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Jaehee!

Jaehee woke up to an empty bed but heard hushed whispers coming from downstairs. She got up and made her way to the kitchen. The voices got louder as she got closer.

“Shh Zen, it’s her special day. Now we need some cinnamon.” MC whispered.

Jaehee peeked around the corner of doorway and saw her significant others a midst an array of bowls and semi dirty kitchen. The kitchen table was set nicely with a medium sized wrapped gift sitting in Jaehee’s spot. She decided to make her presence known.

“Good morning, what’s going on in here?” She spoke as she admired the gift in front of her. Two heads turned towards her with surprised looks.

“Good morning to you, how’d you sleep?’’ MC asked her as she nodded her head towards Zen.

“Very well thank you-” She was cut off as Zen turned off the lights. The only light now was emanating from a candle sitting a top something. MC and Zen carried over the dish and placed it in front of Jaehee. The two of grinned and shouted “Happy Birthday Jaehee, blow out your candle!” The candle was in MC’s special french toast that she only made on special occasions but it became one of Jaehee’s favorites. MC and Zen took their seats as well.

“Go ahead, open your gift” Zen said.  
Jaehee unwrapped the box and pulled out the item inside. It was a keepsake box with a beautiful design and closer inspection had an engraving on top.

The engraving said:

_“Our dearest Jaehee,_  
Cheer Up!  
We are your love and support in everything you do.  
We will be by your side always.  
Love,  
MC and Zen” 

“Thank you both. I love you.” She got up and gave them each a kiss.


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and You watch a cheesy TV movie with commentary from the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my McZaehee headcannons. Jaehee was out at the moment helping Yoosung with a project.
> 
> I also spent a ridiculous amount of time using a movie title generator. The results were all over the place.

Every so often You and Zen would have a movie night of really cheesy TV movies. During these movies, the two of you would provide commentary. Tonight was one of your movie nights.

“Zen, it’s about to start.” You called from the living room.

“I’ll be right there, Babe.” He answered. He appeared with popcorn and drinks, snuggling onto the couch with You. 

“So what’s our movie tonight?” Zen asked.

“Leaving a Crumb Cake: A Love Story” You reply.

“I don’t even know where to begin” Zen laughs. 

The two of you settle in to watch. After a while the two of you really get into it.

“Look here we go again, she’s in something fancy when five minutes ago she was in summer clothes.” You mock.

Zen laughs “Oh and here comes the sort of semi-enemy but more of an annoyance character.” 

“The evil plot has been revealed, oh whatever shall I do? She says” You shout at the tv.

“Why I shall leave this crumb cake I made outside your door in the middle of the night” Zen replies in hysterics.

“The cake has magical powers, it can help you.”

The two of you can barely contain your laughter at the movie. The credits are soon rolling on screen.

“That was definitely cheesy but we’ve seen cheesier ones.” You say getting up to stretch.

“We definitely have.” Zen agrees.


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen being cute for his lovely ladies on date night.

Once a month the three of you would have a date night taking turns planning the date. Tonight was Zen’s turn. You and Jaehee were excited to see what he had planned. It had been a busy month.

“Before we go ladies, I have something to give you.” Zen said as he handed you each a wrapped gift.

“Zen you shouldn’t have.” You and Jaehee continue to unwrap your gifts.

“It’s lovely, thank you.” Jaehee pulled out a maroon scarf with her name embroidered on the inside edge. You pulled out a matching one.

“I love it, thank you.” You say as you wrap it around your neck. You and Jaehee each give Zen a kiss.

“Should we get going then?” Jaehee asked going to put on her coat. As You finished putting on your coat you noticed the same maroon peeking out of Zen’s coat.

“Zen, that’s not your usual scarf?” You questioned.

“Right, we have a matching set for all three of us. It’s always something I wanted to do for a date wear matching scarves with my girlfriend. More in this case my girlfriends.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the spaceship thoughts from Zen: "He wants to go on a date and wear matching scarves with his girlfriend." I thought it was adorable and works for our 3 here. You can get a lot of information just from those thoughts.
> 
> Also if one wasn't paying attention and in a hurry would totally grab a scarf and not realize they grabbed one of the others until they saw the name on the inside.


	6. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen’s perspective, finds his girls trapped in the storage closet of cafe. Hears about it from Yoosung who was originally going to head back. They try the new cake together.

It was Valentine’s day, Zen was finishing up his last surprises for his girls when his phone rang.

“Hello” He answered.

“Oh Zen! It’s Yoosung.”

“Hey what’s up?”

“Listen, after I left the coffee shop I got a call from Jaehee. She said the two of them got trapped in their storage closet. Something fell blocking the door. I was going to head back but I’m stuck in traffic. So I would be a while.”

“I’m on my way!” He shouted before hanging up and rushing out the door.

A short while later Zen arrived at the coffee shop. He remembered MC saying the front door would be locked because of the construction. Heading to the side door, he let himself in.

“Hello, Jaehee, MC” He questioned out loud.

“Back here” MC’s muffled voice reached his ears.

Quickly headed into the back of the shop he found the offending mop blocking the door.

“Your prince has come to save his beautiful princesses.” He stated as he opened the door.

“Thank you Zen.” Jaehee reached her hand out to grab his and MC’s. The trio shared kisses all around until a beeping was heard. Jaehee and MC both reacted to it. 

“Our cake!” The two rushed off with Zen on their heels. Once everything settled down, the three decided to test out the cake. It went over really well between them along with a few playful teases.

“I think we have a new item to put on our menu. What should we call it?” Jaehee asked.

“How about Valentine?” MC suggested. “Since we made it on Valentine’s Day.”

“I like it. We’ll call it Valentine.” Jaehee beamed.


	7. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen finally did it. He dyed his hair pink.

Zen stared at the box in his hand and made his final decision. Once home, he gathered everything heading towards the bathroom you all shared. Luckily the house was empty for the time being.  
The process took about an hour to complete.

Zen was relaxing with a book when the front door opened. You and Jaehee walked in.

“We’re home how was your day-” You sputtered taking a good look at Zen. “You dyed your hair?”

“Yes. What do you think?”

“I think it looks lovely.” Jaehee replied as she went to take a closer look.

You took a few strands in between your fingers. “I love it, you chose a good shade.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had the hardest time thinking of a title. I'm still not happy with the last part of the title. I don't know if it should be "Coffee, Selfies, and Everything Else", "Everything Else Inbetween", "Everything Inbetween", or something else.


End file.
